Just Pretending
by Elise M. Wayland
Summary: Peeta y Katniss tienen que casarse para consumar su acto de amantes trágicos, ante el Capitolio y Snow. ¿Cómo van a afrontar ser marido y mujer, a tan corta edad? /AU Situado en Catching Fire/Spoilers/
1. Capítulo 1

**Summary: **Peeta y Katniss tienen que casarse para consumar su acto de amantes trágicos, ante el Capitolio y Snow. ¿Cómo van a afrontar ser marido y mujer, a tan corta edad? /** AU Situado en Catching Fire/Spoilers/ **

**Disclamer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Suzzane Collins, solo la trama de esta historia alterna es mía.**  
**

* * *

**JUST PRETENDING.**

* * *

**...  
**

El vestido que diseñó Cinna es abrumador. No puedo dejar de analizarlo delante del espejo. Es largo y esponjoso. Demasiado esponjoso para mi gusto, sin embargo todos dicen que es **"**divino**"**, o al menos eso fue lo que Effie gritó cuando lo vio por primera vez. Incluso mi madre me ha dicho que es precioso, y Prim alegó que parecía una princesa, como la de los cuentos que mamá solía narrarle antes de dormir. Así que, quizás ellas tengan razón, y yo solo estoy siendo muy quejumbrosa.

Acaricio entonces el bordado meticuloso del escote y trato de cogerle cariño. Me tiembla un poco la mano e intento respirar profundamente para calmarme, todo lo hondo que puedo, y encontrar tranquilidad en alguna parte de la prenda. Pero la tela pica, me pesa y me aprieta como una serpiente enredada en mi cuerpo, que quiere asfixiarme.

No puedo hacer esto.

No puedo casarme con Peeta.

Mi respiración se acelera sin yo quererlo, trato de tranquilízame, pero es imposible.

No puedo, simplemente no puedo.

Camino de un lado al otro como perro enjaulado —la diferencia no es mucha—, hasta que paro por un momento para sacarme las incomodas zapatillas que me obligaron a ponerme. Libre de estas, analizo todas mis posibles salidas mientras vuelvo a caminar. Me dirijo a la ventana, puesto que saltar por ella sería una de las opciones.

"_Será más fácil que escapar por la puerta principal_," me digo, "_aunque es posible que me atore con semejante vestido que llevo puesto, y estoy segura de que una novia, sobre todo de una de la cual hay carteles por todo el Capitolio y parte de Panem, será difícil de ignorar, mientras salta por la ventana y luego corre desesperada por las calles del Capitolio._

— ¿Todo bien aquí dentro?— Por fortuna Cinna entra a la habitación antes de que pueda decidirlo, y arruine todo lo que hemos planeado. Me mira de arriba abajo y frunce el seño, de repente me parece que me ha descubierto — ¿Por qué te has quitado las zapatillas?, faltan cinco minutos para que empiece la ceremonia —

— Lo sé — Me lanzo encima de uno de los sofás de la estancia, y mi vaporoso vestido se alza como las alas de un ave**. **Estoy comenzando a agobiarme otra vez. ¿Acaso, había dejado de hacerlo? — Yo, no creo… No sé, si pueda con esto, me falta — Muevo las manos de arriba abajo encima de mi rostro, tratando de ventilarme**, **porque si, me falta el aire. Ha comenzado a hacer muchísima calor y ni si quiera me había dado cuenta. — ¿Desde cuando hace tanto calor? —

— Tranquila — Cinna me susurra sentándose a mi lado, y me ayuda a refrescarme con un ventilador de mano que escondía a un costado — Tan solo respira, y cuando caminemos hacia el altar, sostén mi brazo con fuerza**. **—

Por supuesto, entraremos agarrados del brazo fuertemente hasta el altar, miraré a los ojos a Peeta y después un "Acepto". Es fácil, lo hemos ensayado cien veces, sin contar todas las demás que he ensayado yo sola en mi cabeza.

— De acuerdo — Asiento, suspirando con alivio de que sea Cinna el encargado de entregarme, y no Haymitch, quien no hubiera servido de soporte y solo me hubiera puesto más nerviosa. No tiene tanta paciencia como mi estilista, y no creo que hubiera estado lo suficientemente sobrio.

Otra opción fue mi madre, pero… la tradición se lo impidió, y aunque se escuche feo, tampoco hubiera ayudado en mucho. No esta de acuerdo con la boda, y ya tengo suficiente con mis propias recriminaciones.

Ya tengo suficiente con las recriminaciones y exigencias de todos.

Al iniciar la ceremonia, Peeta es el primero que siento que me mira sin pedir nada más que mi presencia. Todos esperan que sonría y desborde felicidad por los poros, pero Peeta parece feliz con tan solo verme desfilar hasta el altar. Sus ojos azules brillan, y su sonrisa es blanca y animadora. Hace que los últimos pasos hasta su lado, sean menos difíciles.

Cuando Cinna le da mi mano y él la toma, casi me siento feliz. Por un momento, incluso siento que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Me refiero a que, si alguna vez hubiera deseado casarme, este momento no hubiera sido tan diferente a como lo estaba siendo a lado de Peeta.

— ¡Bienvenidos! — La voz de Caesar Ficklerman, sin embargo, me devuelve a la realidad. — Habitantes de Panem, invitados y familia de los novios — Su voz jamás me había sonado tan molesta. Me siento como en un ridículo circo, en vez de mi propia boda. — Bienvenidos a la tan esperada unión matrimonial de los amantes trágicos del distrito doce — Alza la voz por ultima vez, y la gente aplaude enloquecida.

Hay cámaras en todos lados, y las luces me dejan ciega un par de minutos, me tapo la cara con una mano, y entonces Peeta aprieta la otra con fuerza. Lo miro a los ojos y él me sonríe.

— Tranquila — Me dice moviendo la boca en silencio, y me guiña un ojo. Incluso aquí, sigue siendo un experto del espectáculo, y yo una tonta desorientada. Ni siquiera el fabuloso vestido de Cinna, me da ventaja sobre él.

Pero ¿Cómo se puede estar tranquila, cuando te estas casando a los dieciséis años, mayoritariamente por estar amenazada, por miedo y por si fuera poco, con una parvada de locos del Capitolio aullando y gritando mientras lo haces?

Aunque era de esperarse. La relación entre Peeta y yo, empezó como un espectáculo, se estaba consumando como uno, y a partir de ahora, lo seria para siempre.

Era triste, pero irremediable.

Los minutos avanzan de este modo, sin yo poder dejar de pensarlo. Un espectáculo, mi vida seria un espectáculo de ahora en adelante. A mi mente llegan rápidamente las escenas, y de pronto me veo llena de hijos tan obligadamente sonrientes como yo. Trato de bórralo de mi cabeza, porque no quiero tener hijos, aunque ¿cómo voy a evitarlo? Seremos marido y mujer, en algún momento, bueno… Él tiene derecho a pedirme... ¡Oh dios mío!, no estoy preparada. Intento no pensar demasiado en ello, pero es difícil.

Peeta aprieta mis manos. No las ha soltado desde que empezó la ceremonia, y eso me da la fuerza para no desmayarme.

Procuro concentrarme en ello, y lo miro a los ojos en busca de más animo, pero justo en ese momento — Katniss Everdeen — La voz, esta vez menos estridente de Caesar me pregunta — ¿aceptas a Peeta Mellark, como tu único y fiel esposo, hasta que muerte los separe? —

Se espera que conteste rápido, pues se supone que estoy loca de amor por Peeta. Pero se me ha secado la boca y creo que también estoy muda.

Intento entonces buscar en su mirada, el apoyo que siempre me da y — Si — logro decir en un susurro, los ojos de él se alegran más de lo normal y yo procuro mover mi cabeza con fuerza para hacer notar mi entusiasmo de alguna manera — acepto — digo después, y no puedo evitar suspirar con alivio sin preocuparme que las cámaras lo graben.

Una de las partes más difíciles de la noche, la he superado.

A Peeta, por su parte, no le cuesta nada contestar.

— Acepto — dice con determinación, tan pronto Caesar termina de hacerle la misma pregunta. Después besa mi mano con devoción, y enseguida el público suelta un suspiro enternecido.

Su pareja de amantes trágicos favorita, al fin se ha unido de por vida.

Nos ponemos los anillos a continuación, y esa última afirmación dentro de mi cabeza me llena de pánico. Estoy casada con Peeta. Soy su esposa. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Cómo serán nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante?

No puedo dejar de sentirme muy aturdida y con miedo, pero cuando Peeta se acerca para besarme, y sus labios se unen a los míos con suavidad. Sé que él será lo suficientemente paciente y tierno, para ayudarme a afrontarlo.

O eso espero, al menos.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola, hola. Lo sé soy una irreponsable. Que deberia preocuparse por terminar otros fics que tiene pendiente, pero al menos Tempestad ya esta terminado :D Y ultimamente me ha costado mucho escribir sobre mis demás fics, y entonces vino esta idea a mi mente. Habia querido escribir algo nuevo de Peeta y Katniss, pero pre epilogo, sin embargo ya hay muchos de esa tematica jeje, y cuando lo comenzaba no me salia. Entonces me quede pensando en esta idea. Y siempre me pregunte que hubiera pasado, si los acontecimientos en Catching Fire, hubieran sido diferentes y ellos hubieran tenido que casarse como tenian planeado ._.

Asi que aqui esta mi fic :B Ojala les guste :)

Por cierto aqui este link del vestido que me imagine para Katniss:** www . vowstory . es/vestidos-de-novia-en-2012/vestidos-de-novia-corte-a-corte-princesa-cola-tribunal-pvh072-vestidos-de-boda-vestidos-para-novia _ p2947 . html (**Quitenle los espacios del final y el inicio y admirenlo) Ojala ff no se coma el link, si no pueden verlo en **facebook**, solo busquenme como **Elise M Wayland.**

**Edito: **Para agradecer a mi Beta en el fic, **krysslove83 **(visiten su perfil, sus fics son awesome), que hace su magia y me ayuda con mi vocabulario. He hecho por lo tanto algunos cambios al capitulo, pero la trama sigue igual :)

Hasta el proximo, y No olviden el review ;)

**Besos (Elise)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Listo, el segundo capitulo :) **

**Recomendación Musical: **Center of Attention - Jackson Waters (Es probable que ponga una, en cada cap) :3

* * *

...

Se suele decir, que las mujeres sueñan y fantasean con días como estos. Yo sin embargo, nunca lo he hecho, y si lo hubiera hecho, jamás habría esperado una fiesta como en la que estoy. Llena de comida extravagante y cara. De bebidas que desconozco, y de vestidos luminosos y ridículos. En resumen, nunca me hubiera imaginado casarme en el Capitolio. Pero, no se puede tener todo lo que se desea ¿verdad?, mucho menos yo, que no tengo idea de ello.

¿Qué es lo que deseo?

Deseo cuidar de mi familia, claro está. Deseo estar a salvo, y que Snow retire su amenaza implícita contra mí y todos a los que amo. Deseo sobrevivir. Por lo tanto, a pesar del miedo ante mi reciente matrimonio, debo seguir adelante. Será difícil, por supuesto, pero ¿tenemos otra opción?

No, no la hay.

Suspiro entonces, intentando acoplarme a la situación, y me concentro en el plato con comida que hay delante de mí. Una de las pocas cosas buenas, que nos quedan. Es algún tipo de ave marinada, con guarniciones de verduras como acompañante. Luce extremadamente decorado y apetitoso, pero no tengo hambre. ¿Cómo se puede tener hambre, en un momento como este?. Peeta a mi lado, tampoco parece tenerla, y ambos jugueteamos con el platillo los siguientes minutos. Estamos solos, en una mesa, pero no nos decimos nada, solamente jugueteamos con la comida, y esperamos que el siguiente plato llegue.

Cuanto toca el postre, el silencio se rompe.

— Lo prepare yo, ¿sabes? —

— ¿En serio? —

Peeta es excelente decorándolos, y sé que le relaja hacerlo, pero ¿fue de ese mismo modo, cuando preparo nuestro "pastel de bodas"?, ¿no fue difícil?, me refiero a que, ¿qué novio, prepara su propio pastel de bodas, sin verse demasiado comprometido?, es como si yo, hubiera confeccionado mi propio vestido. Habría sido una clara tortura. Lo fue tener que probarme todos esos modelos, sin embargo diseñarlo por mí misma, pasar horas y horas, días, preparándolo, hubiese sido peor. Él por su parte, está sonriendo mientras prueba su creación y no luce perturbado de ninguna forma. Incluso comienzo a imaginar, que lo disfrutó.

— Nunca había hecho algo tan grande, fue divertido —

Como de costumbre, Peeta es mejor persona que yo.

— Se ve bien — Pruebo un pedazo de pastel, y en efecto, sabe muy bien. Es lo primero que termino completo, en toda la noche. Es fácil, porque lo hizo Peeta, porque viene del doce, y su sabor me sabe a hogar. No se trata de algo extravagante del Capitolio. Y se siente sincero y correcto, mientras lo degusto.

Al terminar, casi me siento feliz.

— ¿Seguro que lo hiciste tu solo? — le pregunto.

— Mi papá me ayudo, solo un poco — él murmura en respuesta, y sus mejillas se tiñen levemente de rojo.

En ningún momento voltea a mirarme, y la felicidad se desvanece.

Después nos quedamos callados, y nuevamente el silencio se propaga con intensidad. Es difícil hablar, ahora que nos hemos casado. Porque, ninguno de los dos sabe cómo abordar el tema. Tampoco nos miramos, pero la tensión se percibe en el aire. Es como si al unirnos en matrimonio, nos hayamos alejado también. Convirtiéndonos en dos desconocidos, incómodos y avergonzados en la compañía del otro.

¿Será así, de ahora en adelante?, me pregunto, ¿dos extraños, que tienen que estar juntos?

¿Marido y mujer, sin poder ni siquiera ser amigos?

El poco camino, que habíamos recorrido y que nos había unido, ahora está estropeado. Las pesadillas seguirán, pero ninguno podrá consolarse, pues pensar en dormir a lado de Peeta otra vez, me resulta imposible, porque aunque no hagamos nada. Nos hemos casado, y ahora todo, significa más. Será bastante incomodo, dormir en la misma cama, al tiempo que esa idea cruza nuestras cabezas.

"Marido y mujer"

La tristeza me sobrecoge de inmediato, con tan solo pensarlo.

Viviremos el resto de nuestras vidas uno al lado del otro, pero no juntos.

Peeta lo sabe tan bien como yo, y me anuncia su partida o huida inminente. — Vuelvo en un momento —

Ojala yo también pudiera escapar.

— Claro —

Se pone de pie, y lo veo alejarse con impotencia. Diciéndole en silencio, adiós, al chico del pan que ahora es mi esposo, pero que hoy se encuentra, todavía más lejos que antes.

…...

Algunas horas después, Effie se acerca escandalizada hasta mi mesa, mientras yo recargo la barbilla en una mano y observo a los invitados divertiste.

Peeta sigue sin regresar.

— No puedes estar sentada toda la noche, dile a Peeta que te saque a bailar — escupe la molesta mujer, envuelta en un vestido con plumas.

La miro con cansancio, y luego observo la pista de baile, abarrotada. Effie exagera, nadie me pone la suficiente atención, como para notar mi aburrimiento y fastidio. Es sorprendente porque no han dejado de hacerlo en toda la noche, pero es probable que las bebidas ya hayan hecho su efecto.

— Nadie se dará cuenta, Effie — le contesto, y veo su peluca más rosa que de costumbre.

— Yo si lo hago, así que busca a Peeta y sácalo a bailar tú, si es necesario —

Bebo un sorbo de mi vaso con líquido azul. El sabor es amargo con un toque de mora. Y refunfuño con frustración. — No sé dónde está Peeta —

Effie se escandaliza, aún más.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes?, se supone que deben estar juntos toda la noche, ¿y ahora cada quien decide irse por su lado? —

— Las formalidades se han terminado, no entiendo porque tanto escándalo —

Ya nos han tomado fotos, incluso abrimos la pista de baile con una melodía bastante cursi, ya hemos dicho "acepto", ¿Qué más quieren de nosotros?

¿No es suficiente ya, con habernos casado?

— No es suficiente — Effie me confirma lo contrario.

Por lo que, harta, me pongo de pie y trato de salir en busca de mi marido. Y alejarme de Effie y toda esa parvada de locos, en el proceso.

Llego al bar, esperando encontrar a Haymitch lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudarme, pero lo que hayo, me es todo, menos lo que había esperado.

Mi mentor bebe con tranquilidad, pero aún consciente, junto a su no consciente y desparramado sobre la barra, discípulo.

— ¡Peeta! —

Me apresuro a su lado, tratando por todos los medios, no tropezarme con la cola del vestido, pero al final tengo que levantarlo sobre mis pies, para poder hacerlo correctamente.

— ¿Qué rayos ha pasado? —

Llego a su lado, afortunadamente sin contratiempo, y miro a Haymitch con furia. Es un alivio que el bar, está casi vacío, y los presentes estén lo suficientemente ebrios para no ver lo que está pasando.

Cuando lo analizo, solo somos Peeta, Haymitch y yo.

¡Oh!, y el encargado de servir las bebidas.

Le dirijo la mirada, y sonrió. Por más mesero que sea, sigue siendo del Capitolio, y aquí todos nos creen la "perfecta pareja".

Haymitch, sin embargo, lo ignora.

— Solo le ofrecí un trago, para tranquilizarle, estaba muy nervioso ¿sabes? — contesta, con la voz no tan sobria como imaginaba.

— Si, bueno — murmuro — gracias por eso, pero es hora de que me lo lleve —

— Solo no lo desgastes demasiado, preciosa — Haymitch suelta una carcajada alcohólica, y a mí me arde la cara por la vergüenza.

Pero ¿Qué puedo decir?

Se supone que es nuestra noche de bodas, y se espera lo obvio.

— Gracias por arruinarnos la noche — le contesto entonces, y trato de despertar a Peeta para lárganos de una vez.

Le doy palmaditas en las mejillas, susurro su nombre y él poco a poco abre los ojos.

— ¿Katniss? —

Me mira confundido, y yo le regreso la misma mirada.

Y la respuesta tan clara, del porque ha hecho esto, está pintada en sus ojos enrojecidos, y tristes.

Lo ha hecho por mí.

* * *

**N/A:** Muchas gracias, por los reviews, favoritos y alertas. Me da mucha alegria, que la idea les haya gustado :D

Sé que me tardo en actualizar, asi algo "mucho", pero actualizo. Ojala que el capitulo, valga la pena y espera. Es corto, pero es lo que tocaba contar. Ya veremos en el siguiente XD Por cierto, pensaba que toda la historia seria Katniss POV, pero ¿necesitan/les gustaria un Peeta Pov?

Oh y dos cosas antes de que lo olvide.

Gracias a **krysslove83, **por betear el fic** xD **

Y como saben, hay un reto de LJDH, en cual uno de mis fics participa. Ya se abrieron las votaciones, por si gustan votar por una servidora. El titulo de mi fic es **Proud of me** (es sobre Cato), pueden leerlo en mi perfil. (alli viene el link del foro)

Y creo que es todo. Hasta el proximo.

**No olviden el review ;)**

**- Elise-**


	3. Capítulo 3 Outtake

**What's up? Siguiente capitulo, aqui :D**

Tengo planeado que toda la historia sea **Katniss(Pov)**, pero no pude resistirme a escribir esto, además de que sirve para que se entiendan algunas cosas del capitulo pasado n.n Sin embargo, es probable que sea el único **Peeta Pov** en la historia :B O de los únicos jeje :$

* * *

**Peeta (POV) **

Se ve hermosa. Siento que es una visión, u otro de mis sueños donde ella es la protagonista. Uno de tantos. Pero no lo es. Es real. Y mi sonrisa se engrandece al igual que mi corazón, al tiempo que le veo desfilar hacia mí, con ese vestido blanco, largo y vaporoso, que diseñó Cinna.

Hermosa.

No hay otra palabra para describirle.

Ella está sonriéndome y por un momento, casi siento que esta boda no es lo que es. Que no estamos siendo obligaos, o a decir verdad, que ella no esta siendo obligada a casarse conmigo, para salvarnos el pellejo. Cuando al fin llega a mi lado y tomo su mano entre las mías, me parece que está feliz. Y por un breve momento me atrevo a soñar que me quiere, tanto como yo le quiero.

Solo por un momento.

Sueño con un futuro incierto pero feliz. Con un futuro donde ella me ama o donde aprenderá a amarme. Pero su rostro se ensombrece al instante que Caesar Flickerman inicia con la ceremonia, — ¡Bienvenidos! — y la realidad me pega de golpe. — Bienvenidos a la tan esperada unión matrimonial, de los amantes trágicos del distrito doce —

No, ella jamás va a quererme.

Está haciendo esto por obligación, y antes que quererme, va a odiarme. Por ser el hombre que no le permitirá ser libre el resto de su vida, el marido atado a su lado con las redes del Capitolio, él que le imposibilitara enamorarse verdaderamente, de nadie. Porque tendrá que pasarse lo que nos resta de vida, fingiendo que me quiere solo a mí.

— Katniss Everdeen — Su nombre, salido de los labios de Caesar, me recuerda una vez más esa enorme promesa — ¿aceptas a Peeta Mellark como tu único y fiel esposo, hasta que muerte los separe? —

"Hasta que la muerte nos separe". Es fácil de pronunciar, es solo una frase monótona que se dice en todas las bodas, es una línea que cada pareja está dispuesta a cumplir y pronunciar, cuando se aman, pero es eso exactamente, lo que es distintos entre nosotros, que lo dicen cuando se aman. Cuando desean estar unidos de por vida y ¿Cómo podemos prometerlo ella y yo?, ¿prometer, no separarnos hasta que la muerte nos separe, si ya estamos separados?

Esta boda, nos está alejando en vez de unirnos.

Es como firmar para un final feliz que nunca va llegar, porque de ahora en adelante todo va a ser, menos felicidad. Será complicado, incómodo y triste. Más no feliz. Lo sé cuándo me mira antes de contestar a aquella pregunta, y sus ojos se notan ligeramente brillosos, anticipando unas lágrimas que nunca llegan.

Sera pretender, tragarnos los sentimientos y solo pretender.

No sé si pueda hacerlo, si sea capaz de pretender el resto de mi vida que ella corresponde a mi amor, y tampoco sé si ella pueda hacerlo.

El resto de nuestras vidas, es demasiado tiempo.

Mi corazón se acelera entonces, creyendo que saldrá corriendo en cualquier momento, dejándome con las manos extendidas en aquel altar, solas y abandonadas, al igual que mi corazón. Aunque ya lo este. Y sin embargo, le devuelvo la mirada y le doy ánimo en silencio, dándomelo al mismo tiempo a mí mismo. Porque eso, es lo que tengo que hacer. Lo único que puedo ofrecerle y ofrecerme en aquel momento.

_Todo va a estar bien_, me repito mentalmente, _tiene que estar bien_. Pero mis ojos se dirigen involuntariamente hacia la escena detrás de ella, donde su familia la observa con diferentes reacciones. Su madre con preocupación, su hermana con emoción y confusión mezcladas, y Gale. Gale le mira, esperando lo mismo que yo.

_Él puede ofrecerle más_, me digo, _él puede darle amor, porque ella puede corresponderle, porque con él jamás ha sido obligada a nada. _

Y vuelvo a estar seguro de que sucederá.

Saldrá corriendo, escapara con él, y yo no se lo impediré. Porque, es quizás lo que debe pasar, que se vaya con él, y no esta absurda boda llena de pretensiones. Porque es posible que con él, sí encuentre el verdadero amor, y conmigo es imposible después de esta noche.

Es imposible enamorase de un acto.

Y entonces, pasa. — Si —ella me acepta, y yo no puedo creerlo.

— Acepto — Lo repite moviendo la cabeza con fuerza, y a pesar de mi incredulidad, me veo invadido por algún tipo de euforia desconocida, creyendo que me ha escogido a mí, y cuando me doy cuenta, estoy haciendo lo mismo, estoy besando sus manos después, y posteriormente sus labios, con tanta devoción y euforia, que el sonido estridente de los aplausos, me importan poco, menos que nada.

Es mi esposa. Somos marido y mujer. Afirmación que no me abandona, hasta que entramos a la fiesta que nos han organizado. Y le siento temblar a mi lado. Aprieto su mano con fuerza pero ella no me responde. Caminamos en silencio dentro del recinto, y no me mira. Yo lo intento, pero solo recibo un rostro que huye del mío. A continuación bailamos una melodía en silencio, para abrir la pista de baile, y ni siquiera así logro mirarla a los ojos. No hablamos tampoco. Y aquella antigua afirmación, se rompe en mil pedazos.

_Somos marido mujer, pero ella no es mía._

Me concentro en ello para no olvidarlo. Para meterme en la cabeza, que esto no es real, y que tengo que dejar de hacerme daño, con ilusiones tontas.

_Jamás va a quererme_.

_Nunca._

El banquete inicia, y no dejo de repetírmelo. _No es tuya_. _Y si alguna vez, un mínima parte de ella lo fue, hoy ha dejado de serlo para siempre._

Hablamos un poco durante el postre, pero las mismas palabras siguen rondando mis pemsamientos.

_Nunca será tuya._

La noche de bodas se acerca, y pensarlo me pone extremadamente nervioso.

_No es tuya._

Y yo no voy a obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere. Nunca. Ni esta noche, ni las noches que siguen . ¿Cómo podré soportarlo?, me pregunto, y de pronto me siento lleno de desesperación, una desesperación que nunca en mi vida había sentido y que ni siquiera logro entender. Y no quiero entender.

_No es tuya. _

Entenderlo, solo me hará sentir peor.

Así que huyo, con la clara intención de no volver hasta que la noche se haya acabado.

Deambulo sin saber a dónde me dirijo. Hasta que me detengo y tomo asiento sobre un banquillo, y recargo la cabeza en la barra que se extiende delante.

— ¿Nervioso? — La voz de Haymitch, un par de minutos después, hace que me dé cuenta donde estoy — un trago te ayudara —

Estoy en el bar.

No sé cómo llegue exactamente, pero quizás el destino me está dando una señal y un trago no me vendría tan mal.

— Solo uno —

Pero ese trago se convierte en dos, en tres, en cuatro, y luego pierdo la cuenta.

— Sodo uu-no — Para el décimo o quizás, décimo quinto, me siento un poco mejor — sodo uu-o más y ya ta — De verdad me siento mejor, tanto que estoy con el ánimo de abrazar a Haymitch y reír absurdamente con él. Aunque no tenga idea de qué.

— Te quiedo ¿sabez?, edez un glan mentor — Alboroto su cabello con los dedos y golpeo su hombro con un puño.

Él me hecha a un lado, con molestia. — Guarda tu amor para Katniss, muchacho —

— Woaaah alto ahí — Suelto una carcajada involuntaria, de pronto me parece muy cómico la forma de hablar que tiene Haymitch. — Te quiedo, pero a ella la amo — Al igual, que me siento más sincero que de costumbre.

— ¡La amo! — Alzo mi bebida fingiendo un brindis y grito. — Yo la amo — Y después voy bajando la voz, hasta que se convierte en una especie de lamento, — la amo, Haymitch — y mi vista se empaña.

— Lo sé muchacho, lo sé — Mi mentor golpea mi espalda, queriendo consolarme, y yo me dejo caer sobre la barra.

Y continúo repitiendo lo mismo.

La amo.

La amo.

La amo.

Hasta que, rendido, cierro los ojos. Porque quizás cerrándolos, este dolor al fin se acabe.

Cuando vuelvo a abrirlos, unos minutos u horas después, no estoy seguro, ella está delante de mí. Luce exacto a como siempre luce en mis sueños. Y es el tipo de sueño donde no sufro. Pues son precisamente eso, sueños, donde ella y yo somos tal y como yo quiero que seamos.

_Solo ella y yo. _

— ¿Katniss? —

Me mira con una sonrisa enorme en su bello rostro, acaricia mis mejillas, y me siento feliz. Porque es posible que me haya emborrachado tanto, que no despertare hasta mucho después, y mucho después es perfecto, porque pasaré la noche, soñando con ella y con lo que más deseo en el mundo.

Que ella me ame, a mí también.

* * *

**N/A: **Siento que dentro de mis estándares de actualización jeje, me tarde menos esta vez. De hecho el capítulo aún no ha sido beteado, pero no quise hacerles esperar más. Después, editare corrigiendo o agregando las cosas, que me señale mi Beta :)

¿Qué más? Oh si, esta vez la recomendación musical, es la misma que la del anterior capítulo, pues esa canción me hace pensar mucho en Peeta. Creo que incluso más en este capítulo :B Les dejo el **video** donde la escuche por primera vez y me enamoro, uno que por cierto es de **Peeta/Katniss** y esta hermoso :3

**h t t p : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = priqu - QT _ iw (Sin espacios, no lo olviden)**

Amm, y quizas el final del capitulo, les paresca raro, pero así como Katniss lo vio de una forma en el anterior cap, Peeta la ve de otra, porque bueno, esta algo tomado el muchacho :B**  
**

**Eso es todo. Gracias por leer y No olviden el Review ;)  
**

**-Elise-  
**


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Anteriormente:_**

_Se supone que es nuestra noche de bodas, y se espera lo obvio. — Gracias por arruinarnos la noche — le contesto entonces, y trato de despertar a Peeta para lárganos de una vez._

_Le doy palmaditas en las mejillas, susurro su nombre y él poco a poco abre los ojos._

_— ¿Katniss? — Me mira confundido, y yo le regreso la misma mirada._

_Y la respuesta tan clara, del porque ha hecho esto, está pintada en sus ojos enrojecidos, y tristes._

_Lo ha hecho por mí._

* * *

...

Observo la lámpara de luz blanca, que esta delante de mí, con cansancio, aturdimiento, y confusión. Todo mezclado. Ensordeciéndome. El viaje hasta la suite ha sido el más largo de la historia. Todavía no puedo creer que Peeta se haya emborrachado. Fue tanta su intoxicación, que fue necesario que Cinna y Flavius, prácticamente le cargaran hasta traerlo aquí. De hecho creo, que ese ha sido el momento más laborioso de la vida, para el ayudante de mi estilista. Y definitivamente, de los momentos más incomodos para mí.

Su aliento alcohólico. Sus palabras ensombrecidas por el alcohol. Mi decepción, y un cuestionamiento doloroso, difícil de ignorar.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasa esto, Cinna? — Se que preguntarlo, no tiene sentido, que la respuesta es muy evidente. Es más que obvio el porqué de la borrachera de Peeta, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme cada vez más confundida, — ¿por qué? — y mis preguntas, se convierten en reclamos, lastimeros, hacia un destino que ha empezado de la peor manera. Con Peeta ebrio e inconsciente dentro de una de las habitaciones, y yo, yo sintiéndome peor de lo que había imaginado.

Cuando Cinna se sienta a mi lado y acaricia mi hombro. Le dirijo una mirada, por primera vez en la noche, totalmente cubierta en lágrimas. No quiero hacerlo, no quiero derrumbarme, pero ¿Cómo seguir soportando? ¿Cómo?

Mi estilista por su parte, suspira con entereza, mientras me observa llorar, pero sus ojos también lucen tristes.

— No esta tan mal como crees — susurra después, frotando delicadamente mi hombro y proporcionándome cierto consuelo — No tiene que serlo, si tú no quieres — Sin embargo, el desconcierto y el miedo, siguen allí. Quizás las palabras de Cinna son ciertas, en parte, pero el futuro aun luce inmensamente imposible. Difícil, e inexperto.

_Falso._

— ¿Cuándo algo, ha sido lo que quiero? — le pregunto, aun cubierta en llanto., porque nada jamás ha sido como yo quisiera que fuera. Nunca lo será. Vivimos en Panem, y en Panem, nadie obtiene lo que desea. Al menos no, si no eres del Capitolio.

Afortunadamente tengo personas a mi lado, como Cinna, que intentan ayudarme, día a día, para salir adelante, dentro de todo esto. Él toma un fuerte respiro, y acaricia mi mejilla. Seca un par de lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos, y entonces me abraza. Me entierra contra su pecho y yo me hundo en él y su consuelo. Es todo lo que tengo, y aun no se como, no se ha cansado de mi. Y la verdad es que, si no fuera por él, probablemente esto hubiese sido un desastre. Yo ya estaría muerta, sin su consuelo, sin su fortaleza y consejos para ayudarme a sobrevivir.

— Solo ha sido un pequeño desliz, dentro de tanta tempestad — me dice, acariciando mi cabello — para él tampoco es fácil. — Y tiene razón. Siempre tiene razón. Para Peeta tampoco es fácil, y lo ha demostrado muy bien durante esta noche.

Dicen que la primera noche como recién casada, es inolvidable, y yo, definitivamente, no voy a olvidar esta, jamás.

….

Después de un par de horas, charlando con Cinna. O mejor dicho, llorando mientras él me escucha y aconseja. Me voy a la cama, a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada. Cinna me acompaña y ayuda a quitarme el vestido. No pide ayuda a ninguno de sus asistentes, y yo se lo agradezco, porque no quiero que nadie me vea en ese estado. Siento que voy a desmoronarme en cualquier momento, con la mínima fuerza infligida, y lo único que quiero ahora, es dormir, dormir y sacar todo esto de mi interior. Cuando Cinna se marcha de la habitación, y yo me dejo caer sobre la cama, empiezo a tratar de hacerlo, pero mi memoria y consciencia, son demasiado testarudas como para permitirlo.

_Recuerdo sus manos intentando acariciarme, mientras estábamos dentro del coche, al que nos habían metido con rapidez, después de ver el estado de mi marido. Yo rechazándole todas las veces, y él suspirando contra mi cabello en respuesta. _

— _Eres tan hermosa — Su boca a centímetros de mis labios después, y Cinna alejándolo en el momento que intentaba besarme. _

_Él quejándose y empujando a mi estilista para que lo dejara acercarse de nuevo. — Solo quiero un beso, nos hemos besado ciento veces — _

— _Peeta, por favor, no estás siendo tú mismo, ahora — Y mis palabras, lastimándole de vuelta._

— _Siempre he sido yo mismo, cuando se trata de ti Katniss —_

_Sus labios uniéndose a los míos, a continuación, y yo permitiéndoselo. _

Aun no se porque lo hice. No quiero pensar que fue lastima, porque él no se lo merece, y si fuera de ese modo, no quiero pensar en un futuro donde él me ame, y yo solo le tenga lastima. Es demasiado triste. Sin embargo, mi pecho ha palpitado con fuerza durante aquel momento, y esa calidez, quizás… quizás pueda significar algo.

Quizás.

No quiero obligarme a amar a Peeta. Obligarme a hacerme a la idea, pero tal vez, si lo intento no seria tan malo. Recuerdo las palabras de Cinna, y tiene razón.

_No tiene que ser tan malo, si yo no quiero. _

Es muy probable que todo este dolor, solo me lo esté causando yo misma.

Me quedo dormida con esa idea. Sin embargo mis pesadillas, esta vez tratan sobre niños rubios y de ojos grises, por los cuales no puedo ofrecerme voluntaria. Sobre un matrimonio dividido por el dolor, y la perdida. Con un Peeta demacrado, y apagado por el sufrimiento, y yo sintiéndome cada vez más desquiciada. Llorándole a tumbas, dentro de las cuales no hay cuerpos.

Así que no es de extrañar que despierte gritando, a la mañana siguiente. — ¡Nooo! — Me levanto con el corazón bombeando ensordecedoramente. Coloco una mano sobre este, encima de mi pecho, y trato de apaciguar mi respiración.

Late tan fuerte, y duele tanto, que siento que va a salirse de mi cuerpo, en cualquier momento, por lo que no puedo evitar extrañar a Peeta de inmediato. Sus brazos recibiéndome después de cada pesadilla. Sus palabras dándome tranquilidad, sus ojos comprendiéndome, y sus labios ayudándome a olvidar. Pero hoy es diferente. Hoy es imposible. No seria justo, y cuando lo pienso mejor, nunca ha sido justo que yo dejara que él se hiciera ideas, a las cuales yo no podía responder el cien por ciento segura.

_Siempre he sido yo mismo, cuando se trata de ti Katniss._

Ideas a las cuales, él muy probablemente, si pueda contestar.

Froto mi rostro, intentando disiparlo. Los recuerdos, sus palabras y las mías. Las pesadillas. No quiero seguir pensando de más. Ni recordando de más, así que salgo de la cama, dispuesta a no hacerlo, en todo este día.

Me coloco una bata de satín encima del pijama, de satín también, que me ha puesto Cinna, y que parece que es toda la ropa de dormir, que tengo para vestir aquí en el Capitolio. No encuentro nada para los pies, a excepción de unos zapatos muy esponjosos color rosa, y me los coloco también.

Durante el camino, hacia el comedor, me voy repitiendo a mi misma, que no voy a seguir rompiéndome la cabeza con el mismo tema. Lucho con las mismas ideas una y otra vez, y cuando creo lograrlo, y olfateo lo que parece mantequilla y pan recién hecho. Café caliente y ánimo mañanero. Todo vuelve a derrumbarse.

En el comedor de mi suite, —la que se supone solo es para Peeta y yo—, esta Gale, siendo atendido por uno de los avox. Él nunca los había visto, al menos no tan cerca, y en su cara se pinta la rabia, y la incredulidad. La misma que yo siento en aquel momento, por verlo sentado a la mesa

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — y que mi pregunta tan directa, y dura, deja muy en claro.

La cara de Gale se descompone en una mueca, de triste decepción. Yo cierro los ojos y suspiro. No es que haya planeado ser dura, o que su presencia me moleste. Pero se supone que él, y su familia, junto con mi madre y Prim, se marcharían esta mañana rumbo al distrito doce. Yo me quedaría otro par de semanas, pero ellos deberían de estar llegando a casa, ya.

Confiaba en Gale para acompañarlas de regreso.

— Hola... no planeo molestarte — dice con cuidado.

En respuesta, camino hacia la mesa, y me siento en una silla delante de él. Le miro con cansancio y me sirvo un poco de jugo de naranja.

— No es eso, es solo que no deberías estar aquí —

— Abordare el próximo tren dentro de unas horas, yo solo quería hablar contigo antes —

¿Hablar conmigo? ¿De que?, por la forma en que me observa, empiezo con pánico, a hacerme un par de ideas. Y no. No quiero que lo haga. No quiero que me diga nada más, que pueda seguir confundiéndome. Ya tengo suficiente con lo de anoche.

— Preferiría hablar cuando estemos en casa —

Además se supone que somos primos, y no es seguro que hablemos de lo que sea que quiera hablar, teniendo en cuenta, que somos vigilados todo el tiempo. ¡Que estamos en el Capitolio!

— ¿Te preocupa lo que vaya a pensar Peeta? — Pero Gale, no piensa dar su brazo a torcer, tan fácilmente.

— Él no tiene que pensar nada, somos familia—

— Eso esta más que claro, pero los celos son celos, y anoche ya demostró no ser tan perfecto como se creía —

Y parece que Gale, tampoco esta demostrando ser lo que creía.

_Los celos, son celos…._

Estoy a punto de decirle que es mejor que se vaya, cuando alguien más llega a la estancia.

— Buenos días — Peeta todavía lleva la ropa de anoche, y se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras nos observa con una expresión, poco descifrable.

Tal vez la misma resaca, no le permite reconocer quien me acompaña a la mesa, pero me equivoco.

— Gale — murmura, y parece que vuelve a ser él de antes. — Pensé que — le dice, mientras se talla la cara numerosas veces — estarías en camino al distrito —

— Eso hare, yo solo… — comienza a explicarse Gale, y empiezo a tener mucho miedo por como puede terminar esta conversación.

Sin embargo, Effie llega justo en ese momento. El elevador se abre, y ella entra a la suite, haciendo sonar los tacones con fuerza, encima del suelo.

— ¡Aghh! — Haciendo que el muy obvio dolor de cabeza de Peeta, acrecenté. — ¿Qué es ese ruido infernal? —

— Son la nueva moda en botines — Effie llega a nuestro lado y sonríe. Señala sus zapatos y su alegría se ensancha. — Y no hacen un ruido infernal, tú bebiste mucho anoche y estas son las consecuencias —

— ¿Botines? — le pregunto, sintiéndome un tanto divertida.

— Son como las botas, pero llegan hasta el tobillo, deberías tener un par — me dice — Todos lo tienen —

— Claro — bebo de mi vaso de jugo, y le sonrió, fingiendo estar de acuerdo. Pero ni loca me montaría en tacones tan altos como esos.

— Bien, como sea — Ella asiente satisfecha, y saca lo que parece un libro de notas — Según mi agenda, hay una sesión de fotos dentro de un par de horas, Cinna y Portia, llegaran en unos cuantos minutos para prepararlos —

— Genial — Me hago el cabello hacia atrás, y le dirijo una mirada a Peeta, luego a Effie — ¿Pero ya viste como esta él? —

— No es nada que un café no arregle, y analgésicos —

Effie se encamina hacia la cafetera y le sirve una enorme taza de este a Peeta.

—Bébelo, y yo buscare las pastillas —

Peeta le hace caso, y comienza a beber. Effie por su parte, se sienta a la mesa, justo a mi lado y comienza a rebuscar en su bolso.

Es entonces cuando lo ve.

— ¿Tu que haces aquí? —

Todos miramos a Gale, esperando una respuesta. Y aunque yo ya lo sé. Me quedo en silencio y espero a que nuevamente se explique. No es justo, y hasta puede que sea grosero y duro, pero quizás así entienda que no es momento, ni lugar, para hablar. Y él así lo hace, aunque no de una forma menos indolora.

— Yo solo quería felicitar a los recién casados, tomare el tren dentro de poco — dice mordiéndose un poco los labios. Me mira por última vez, y se pone de pie — Sera mejor que me vaya, tienen mucho que hacer, y no quiero estorbar —Y con esto se marcha.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio después. Incluso Effie. Ahora me siento mucho peor que anoche. Afortunadamente Cinna, Portia, y todo su ejercito de asistentes, llegan a los pocos minutos, y lo único en lo que me concentro en la próximas horas, es en lucir totalmente radiante para los fotógrafos del capitolio.

Nadie debe sospechar que por dentro, estoy gritando.

* * *

**Bien ¡Uff!** primero que nada, una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto, los que ya antes han seguido algunos de mis fics, saben que suele pasarme muy seguido, pero que regreso y actualizo :) Por otro lado, les digo que no hay recomendacion musical esta vez. Pero el capitulo lo escribi escuchando tres canciones :)

**Dead hearts de Stars** (la letra, quedaria tanto para Catching Fire .. en fin XD jaja) **Turning Tables de Adele y Kiss me de Ed Sheeran** (estas no quedaran en el capitulo, pero me ayudaron XD) Resumiendo, hicieron revivir a mis musos jaja :) Ojala el capitulo no sea una decepcion :/

Oh y antes de que lo olvide :3 ¡Un saludo y un abrazo a **DyanOdair jeje, **si lei tu review, muchas gracias XD

Tambien ya que se pueden poner portadas a los fics ahora, estoy pensando en hacer una (con lo poco que se de editar jeje) asi que se aceptan sugerencias :3 ¿Que más? Oh si, ¿recuerdan el fic mio, que participaba en un reto?, pues gano **tercer lugar** :) asi que estoy muy feliz por ello. Muchas gracias a las que lo leyeron, dejaron review, lo recomendaron y que se tomaron la molestia de votar :3

Creo que eso es todo. **No olviden el review ;)** Sus opiniones, son de gran ayuda para los siguientes capitulos y la historia en general XD De verdad que lo son. Oh y como se han dado cuenta, hay varios cambios en ff -.- pero creo que se ve como dejar review :) Solo hay que tipear el comentario en el cuadro de abajo y dar click en post review :)

**Besos (Elise)**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Siguiente capitulo aquí :) **

**Recomendación musical : **Us de Regina Spektor (La letra les queda muy bien, desde mi punto de vista) :3

* * *

Me coloco sobre la plataforma, y cuando la cámara me apunta, sonrió. Siento como si fuera un pastel dentro de un aparador, con todos a mí alrededor, planeando devorarme. El vestido puede ser la cubierta y yo el relleno cremoso.

Es tan absurdo.

Si ellos supieran que todo esto es una farsa, no se tomarían tantas molestias. Si ellos supieran que su cubierta de merengue, romántica y dulce, es solo una fachada, no nos desearían tanto. Pero… entonces me botarían a la basura, y no puedo permitirlo. Dentro de este mundo, el que pierdan su interés en mi, solo implicaría la muerte segura. Snow me lo ha dejado bastante claro. Así que sonrió, poso, y saludo a la cámara con alegría, porque eso es lo que tengo que hacer.

A los pocos minutos, llaman a Peeta para posar conmigo, y es entonces cuando las cosas se complican. Hacen que nos coloquemos en distintas posiciones, y cuando le piden a mi "esposo" que tome asiento y a mi, que lo tome también, pero sobre las piernas de él. Se muy bien, que voy a hacer el ridículo. Que no voy a verme como ellos quieren.

Después de un par de tomas, mi teoría se confirma.

— Katniss cariño — El fotógrafo con cabello azul se detiene y me observa con desesperación — ¿puedes portarte más amorosa?, necesito un poco más de amor aquí. — Y aunque entiendo su petición, no puedo evitar gruñir por lo bajo.

¿Más amorosa? ¿Qué quiere, que haga? ¿Qué me coma los labios de Peeta? ¿Qué prácticamente retocemos delante de las cámaras?

Estoy sentada en su regazo, y hemos tenido nuestros labios pegados durante los últimos diez minutos. ¿Cuántas tomas más necesitan de esto?

Peeta me observa con timidez, y sus manos se sienten calientes sobre mi cintura.

— Solo hay que hacerlo ¿si? — Me susurra cerca de los labios, — después ya no tendrás que besarme, si no quieres — y puedo escuchar en su voz, que he lastimado sus sentimientos.

Nuevamente vuelvo a sentirme como una desgraciada, por culpa de él.

Y lo peor es que, aun no lo he perdonado, por lo que paso anoche. Y quizás si sea una desgraciada. Pero… él se emborracho, puede alegar lo que quiera, pero se emborracho, y tal vez nuestra situación es difícil, pero todavía sigo tratando de no sentirme mal al respecto.

Le miro a los ojos con cierto enfado.

— Deja de hacerte la victima — le digo, en un susurro también. Casi al instante me arrepiento de mis palabras, pero prosigo — no me lo estas haciendo muy fácil, últimamente…yo no, cuando tu anoche — balbuceo, y mis manos aprietan la tela que cubre sus hombros.

Cierro los ojos después, y me muerdo los labios.

— Solo quiero que esto termine — gimoteo, con unas ganas estúpidas de llorar.

En el suspiro que él da, sobre mis labios, también puedo sentirle triste.

No se como vamos a poder seguir con esto.

Lo siguiente que sé, sin embargo, es que mi boca esta sobre la suya, besándole de lleno, que él esta apretando mi cintura y acariciando mi espalda. Y que los camarógrafos, han obtenido lo que deseaban.

Al final, varios sueltan un suspiro lleno de ternura.

— El amor joven es tan hermoso — dice una de las ayudantes, y todos asienten dándole la razón.

Peeta y yo, por otro lado, escuchamos el comentario y nos miramos a los ojos, sabiendo la verdad. Y duele, duele mucho más, de lo que dolía antes. Porque es posible, que nunca sepamos lo que eso significa. Y sin embargo… cuando esa noche, despierto gritando sobre mutos y niños muertos, me doy cuenta de que lo necesito. Lo necesito a mi lado; ¿Es eso, lo que significa el amor joven? ¿Necesitar a alguien, tanto como yo necesito a Peeta, para asustar mis pesadillas?, y si es así, ¿porque todo sigue pareciendo tan difícil?

Quizás… en un universo alterno, donde los juegos del hambre y el capitolio no existieran, yo podría ser feliz con él. Felices como se supone que debemos serlo. Pero… Peeta y los juegos, Peeta y mi lucha por sobrevivir, van tan de la mano, que no estoy segura de como hubieran sido las cosas, si nada de esto existiera.

Posiblemente nuestros caminos, nunca se hubieran unido, y no se como sentirme al respecto.

No se si me gustaría.

No duermo en toda la noche, con tan solo imaginarlo.

...

A la mañana siguiente, me quedo más tiempo del necesario, debajo del chorro de agua. Es caliente y reconfortante. Despierta a mis músculos de su letargo, y los consuela por la falta de descanso.

No quiero salir nunca de allí, pero debo hacerlo.

— ¿Katniss? — Cinna llega a mi habitación cuando todavía estoy en el baño — apresúrate por favor, el tren sale pronto y todavía tengo que alistarte — y no deja de tocar la puerta, hasta que apago el chorro de agua caliente y me envuelvo en una toalla para poder salir.

Cuando lo hago, mi estilista me observa, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

— No dormiste bien — me dice, no lo pregunta, solo lo asegura.

— ¿Cómo hacerlo? — le respondo, y me siento delante del tocador.

Él empieza a cepillar mi cabello.

— ¿Has hablado con Peeta? — me pregunta, moviendo el peine son suavidad, a pesar de la falta de tiempo.

— Te lo repito ¿Cómo hacerlo? —

Cinna suspira, como si estuviera preocupado. Y creo que de verdad lo esta, porque es el único que me ha estado tratando de ayudar con el tema.

— Bueno — dice con cautela, como si estuviera pesando cada una de sus palabras — tal vez… ahora que se van de luna de miel, tu sabes, al distrito cuatro, a la playa, las cosas puedan arreglarse un poco — Observo su sonrisa juguetona, reflejada en el espejo. Pero yo no sonrió.

¿Es que acaso no entiende?

— ¿Sabes que no es luna de miel real? ¿Verdad? —

— Lo sé, señorita sarcástica, pero… en el distrito cuatro, no habrá cámaras, al menos no después de que salgan de la estación de tren, eso les quita bastante presión de encima, y… entonces podrán hablar de verdad —

Termina de cepillar mi cabello, y se dirige a la bolsa negra, que esta colgada en la puerta del armario. Abre el cierre y saca un vestido color naranja suave.

— Sé que es el favorito de Peeta — me informa.

— ¿Y eso qué? — no voy a disfrutar de usarlo, solo porque el color le gusta a Peeta.

— Vaya que eres testadura —

— No soy la única con problemas de actitud, ¿olvidas que él se emborracho en nuestra boda? —

Cinna deja el vestido sobre la cama, y se acerca de nuevo al tocador. Mueve la cabeza negando, pero también sonriendo. Le divierte la situación de cierta de manera. Como si supiera algo que yo no sé. Después acaricia mi hombro y susurra con calma — De eso precisamente es de lo que tienen que hablar — acaricia mi cabello y luego lo alborota usando un líquido transparente, que saca de una pequeña botellita. Huele a flores silvestres y vainilla. Y convierte mis hebras simples y lacias debido a la humedad, en ondas, desordenadas y naturales.

— Un matrimonio no es fácil— continua — y ustedes son muy jóvenes, y sé que su unión no ha sido como las otras pero... deben encontrar una forma de convivir, y no lastimarse cada día de su vida. De apoyarse. ¿No crees? —

— Creo que sí — respondo, más para mí que para Cinna.

Y quiero creerlo de verdad.

Enserio quiero hacerlo.

...

Cuando mi estilista termina de prepararme, y me veo frente al espejo. Me siento por primera vez desde que uso los productos y modas del Capitolio, como si de verdad fuera yo misma. Mi cabello no esta alzado y amarrado. Si no que cae en hondas naturales, rozando mis hombros y cubriendo un poco el escote. Que no es mucho. El vestido es delicado y suave, y no tiene más adornos, que una cinta negra en la cintura. No llevo tacones, si no unas sandalias, todo a juego, con un pequeño bolso de mano. Que Cinna me ha dicho, no abra, hasta que estemos en el Distrito cuatro. Imagino que es así, porque vamos a la playa, a un distrito, y las modas extravagantes del capitolio, no pegan allí. En realidad no creo que peguen en ningún otro lado.

Sonrió.

— De todos tus trabajos conmigo, este es mi favorito —

— El mío también — Cinna me da la razón.

— Bueno ¿lista? — me pregunta después.

— Lista —

— Te veré en un par de semanas entonces — Luego me despido de él, con más melancolía de la que me creía capaz, y salimos de la suite.

Al entrar a la estación de tren, la multitud es sorprendente. Gritan nuestros nombres, y toman fotos con sus propios aparatos de tortura.

Me tapo la cara para no terminar ciega.

Peeta también luce aturdido cuando lo veo dentro del vagón, así que, en contra de todo lo que me caracteriza, intento sonreírle.

Él aunque sorprendido, me responde de la misma manera.

— Llegaste antes — le digo.

Se supone que debemos despedirnos de la gente del Capitolio, como una pareja feliz y dichosa.

— Lo siento creo que… debemos salir y despedirnos juntos ¿no? —

Asiento en silencio.

Sigo pensando en lo que me dijo Cinna de hablar con él, y tratar de arreglar nuestra situación, pero no se como empezar. Me parece que aun no es tiempo.

Peeta se acerca y me ofrece una mano, yo la acepto y él entonces me mira a los ojos, y abre la boca.

— Antes de salir — me dice — quiero que sepas, que lo que pasó en nuestra boda — Su voz parece perder fuerza después de esa frase, pero él la aclara y continúa con determinación — no volverá a pasar jamás, te prometo que nunca volveré a hacerte algo así, nunca. Nunca volveré a dejarte sola —

Yo solo puedo asentir después de escucharlo.

— Esta bien — le digo, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. De pronto me siento muy avergonzada, abrumada, y tonta.

Pero cuando la ventana del vagón se abre, y nosotros nos despedimos de la gente, tomados de las manos. Alzándolas en el aire. Me permito observarle y comienzo a tener esperanza, de que lo que me dijo Cinna sea verdad.

Realmente quiero creerlo así.

* * *

Corto pero quiero dejar lo que viene para el próximo capitulo :)

También quiero decir, que a diferencia de **Tempestad**, este sera un fanfic largo,aun no estoy segura de cuantos capitulos, pero si muchos, muchos más, que con mi anterior fic :3

¿Que opinan de la luna de miel, en el Distrito cuatro? Creo que es algo bueno, ademas ustedes saben, es el Distrito cuatro, por lo que un personaje muy interesante hara su aparicion en el siguiente capitulo jeje, empieza con **F** :3

Eso es todo. **No olviden el review ;)** y espero estar actualizando pronto, o al menos como esta vez :)

-** Elise-**

**P.D- **Para las que me agregan en facebook (el link esta en mi perfil), dejenme un mensaje antes, para saber que son de fanfiction :3


End file.
